


[Podfic] Never too old for legends

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Aging, Gen, Gender, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofNever too old for legendsby ineptshieldmaidAuthor's summary:Alanna had not expected to like growing old. And, sure enough, there was plenty not to like about the process. Stiff joints, old wounds that twinged and bothered her at odd times, new wounds that took too long to heal.But she was hearty and strong and in better shape than many knights her age. When the day came that she began to lose ground on the practice courts, when age-hardened sinew and decades of experience had to give way to youth and vigour, the expected backlash never emerged.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Never too old for legends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). Log in to view. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9bj36gk335qusd1/Never%20too%20old%20for%20legends.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:52 | 3.01 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ineptshieldmaid for leaving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This fic was recorded for International Women's Day 2020. I wanted to do something for it, and my first thought was to do something with Alanna being awesome. I think ineptshieldmaid made the perfect piece for it without even trying.


End file.
